fashlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Styles
Fashland has 20 main Styles to choose from. Seasonal Style products are also available for a limited time and although they can be worn at any time after winning them, they cannot be displayed at your Fashion House. Avant Garde Avant Garde style is defined by the cutting edge of fashion, with looks that are made for the runway, not the street. Avgar 003.jpg Avgar 002.jpg Avgar 001.jpg There is one Avant Garde product unlocked by a quest. Boho Boho 003.jpg Boho 002.jpg Boho 001.jpg Boho style borrows from the Bohemian era of fashion, with a distinct "hippie" flair. There are 86 Boho products in the game, including 10 dresses, 8 tops, and 17 shoes. Six Boho Style shoes can be won from quests. Bridal bridal_001.jpg bridal_002.jpg bridal_003.jpg Bridal style is designed for special days such as proms, celebrations, and of course, weddings. This category features everything from bridal gowns to bride's maids dresses to fancy pink and white accessories. There are currenly about 70 Bridal Style products, two of which can be unlocked with quests. Business Business 003.jpg Business 002.jpg Business 001.jpg Business style is designed to meet the needs of the working woman. Chic and professional, Fashland's business collection is perfect for the office or important lunch meetings. There are 70 Business Style products available in the game. Six business style products are unlocked with quests. Casual casual_001.jpg casual_002.jpg casual_003.jpg Casual Style is for the everyday fashionista to be comorfotable and attractive in. Fashland's Casual collection is designed to be worn on any occasion. As Fashland's largest collection, Casual Style comprises over 120 products, most of which can be unlocked with Keys. Five Casual Style products are unlocked with quests. Country country_001.jpg country_002.jpg country_003.jpg Country style blends traditional country looks with more modern elements of country-western fashion. It's a great style to choose for Events such as "At the Countryside." There are a total of 57 products in country style, including 8 bags, 4 hats, 7 dresses, 4 necklaces, 1 bracelet, 12 shoes, 2 earrings, 8 tops, and 8 bottoms. Two Country Style products are unlocked with quests. Evening evening_001.jpg evening_002.jpg evening_003.jpg Fashland currently has more than 100 Evening Style products. Many of the products in this category are taken from inspiration sources such as celebrity parties, nightlife, and club wear. Glitter, gold, and silver are common themes. Four evening style products are unlocked through quests. Fantasy fairy_001.jpg fairy_002.jpg fairy_003.jpg Fantasy style incoproates everything from fairytale princess gowns to elf-like designs that are wild and crazy. Usually colorful, fantasy could also include Fashland's holiday and seasonal costumes. There are currently nearly 100 Fantasy Style products in Fashland, three of which are unlocked through quests. Futuristic Futuristic 003.jpg Futuristic 002.jpg Futuristic 001.jpg Futuristic Style borrows from space-age fashion and the cutting edge in runway technology. Many of the looks feature an almost surreal and alien appearance, perfect for fashion shows or futuristic club nightlife. Considering its niche use, there are approximately just 56 Futuristic products in the game. Two products are unlocked through quests. Gothic gothic_001.jpg gothic_002.jpg gothic_003.jpg Gothic style boasts 75+ products each with a unique and unusual design. Many are inspired by medieval or Victorian-era fashion, with some hints of Lolita style thrown in. There are six Gothic products that can be unlocked with quests. Haute Couture hc_001.jpg hc_002.jpg hc_003.jpg Haute Couture is high fashion; customized for the girl wearing it, these pieces are unique and hand made, suitable only for the runway or red carpet events. Fashland features 65+ Haute Couture style products, many of them modeled after real-world fashion designs. There are two Haute Couture products that can won by completing quests. Masculine masculen_001.jpg masculen_002.jpg masculen_003.jpg Preppy Retro Rock'n'Roll Royal Safari Sporty Traditional Tribal Category:Dress-up Category:Game Category:Fashion Career